


Sometimes a Little Warmth Isn't Too Bad

by Mycathatesme



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blushing Park Jimin, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Clubbing, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Dancer Park Jimin, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mild Smut, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Non-Graphic Violence, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Underground Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycathatesme/pseuds/Mycathatesme
Summary: In a world where certain people who have been affected by major emotional trauma are given superhero-like gifts, Park Jimin is an average person. A controller of heat and fire, an incredible dancer, a university student... and still in love with his short-lived childhood best friend. Except Jimin hasn't seen him in years. He doesn't even remember his name.In the same world, same city, same school, and even same goddamn class as Park Jimin, is one Min Yoongi, known by others as Yoongi, Suga, and that scary  who looks like he is ready to commit murder all the time. He is also still in love with his childhood friend. The one who burned his neck severely and who he ran away from. The one named Park Jimin





	Sometimes a Little Warmth Isn't Too Bad

“It’s a funny thing, being human. Being such a breakable and fragile little creature in this universe, and yet, being so, so powerful. To start wars, to stop tragedies. One would think that with all that humans do, they would never last. They would never survive. Most scientists think that that’s the reason that humans evolved the way they did…. powerful. Not just powerful as in ‘top of the food-chain, fear me’ powerful, but more of a ‘already at the top and still climbing’.  
That’s when humans started… developing… A few select people began to exhibit signs of…. abnormality. Some could control water. Others could talk to every creature that breathed. And still others could hear people’s deepest thoughts and desires.  
No one is really quite sure how it started. There was no obvious genetic or DNA related correlation, nor was there any kind of pattern found in those, to quote the original Handbook on the Development of Human “Gifts.” That is until one day someone was interviewing an orphanage full of children who all were strangely gifted, one of the largest known gatherings of gifted at the time. Every single child in the orphanage cited a traumatic experience as “when the things started happening.”  
And so, these days it is common knowledge that gifts begin the moment after major emotional upheavals in a person’s life. It does not matter the person’s age, gender, religion, size, weight, or lifestyle, gifts afflict people of all walks of life.”

Jimin rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand as he glanced up from his textbook to the small clock in the corner of his room. 1:00 a.m. glared back at him in big, red letters. Really, clocks did not have to be that bright and annoying. Especially when they are owned by procrastinating college students who have headaches and just want to go to sleep. 

It’s not like procrastination is a normal experience for Jimin either. But he’s been so tired lately that all of his free time goes towards time spent under the covers snoring. It should be a crime for all professors to assign so much work all at the same time. He understood of course that there was a certain obligation that teachers had for at home work and studying, but Jimin felt that maybe, just maybe, they had all gotten together and planned it so that they would all assign extra work in the same week. He had 3 papers, 4 readings, and 2 worksheets, all due monday. Monday was literally the first day of official classes not counting syllabus. And he had only attended 3 of his 4 classes, because he knew that it would only be syllabus work. Jimin prided himself on being a good student. Generally near the top of his class, never late with assignments, and always passing his exams. But this. This was not learning. This was Park Jimin's personal Hell. 

When Jimin had moved to Seoul to go to an arts high school a few years ago, he was thrilled. His parents were finally relenting in their unending determination to make Jimin become a lawyer. He just wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was dance. And that's what Seoul gave him. A place to be completely and utterly Park Jimin. And it sure did help that compared to Busan, Seoul was much more accepting of Gifts.

Jimin groaned and glanced back at the introductory page of his textbook for the mandatory “gifted” class. A safety course that all gifted were required to complete once every 3 years to insure that they could control their gifts. It was really a huge bore and almost every gifted worth their grain of salt (except for the occasional one or two who had gone mad) already knew how to control their gifts. Did that stop this course from ruining his entire life? Nope.

It was, of course, just because the government needed to get rid or liabilities and the gifted, a majority of them being unknown territory for lawmakers, were a huge issue. If they can't control them, then there's no telling what could happen. Except for probably nothing...

And that’s not Jimin’s problem! Jimin sighed, wishing that Taehyung was here to listen to him complain once again about how hard his life was. But Taehyung was off with Jeongguk doing god knows what, leaving one Park Jimin bored and friendless. 

At least he was warm though. That was never a problem for Park Jimin, warmth. It was like his whole body was constantly 20 degrees hotter than other people. It came with his gift he supposed. You can’t manipulate fire and heat without running a little hotter than normal. Worked well in the winter, like now, but not so much in the summer.

Sighing, he got up from his creaky desk chair that he brought from his old room back home when he moved into a single apartment near campus. He was going to dorm with Taehyung but it was almost all of the dorms had been filled by the time he got around to filling out the forms. And somehow he was just too sentimental to get rid of the damn chair. It had been through thick and thin with him and he wasn’t going to throw out a perfectly good chair when chairs were just SO expensive these days.

Jimin collapsed on his bed, exhausted. He might as well sleep. He had been rereading that same goddamn introduction for an hour now and none of it was sticking. His last thought before his eyes slid shut and he fell into darkness was “God please let me not have the dream.” Spoiler alert: he did. Because when has Jimin ever been able to sleep peacefully without having nightmares about his only real love?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
